1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a pressure tank and more particularly to a pressure tank having two connectors for connection with pipes.
2. Related Prior Art
Taiwan Pat. No. M250911 and Taiwan Pat. No. M312357 are exemplary of patents directed to pressure tanks of the type to which this invention is directed. Basically, the conventional pressure tank includes a flexible diaphragm through which the inside of the pressure tank is divided into an upper storage space and a lower pneumatic room. However, there is only nipple with one access opening in the pressure tank to be in communication with the storage space. The only nipple is then served as both an inlet and an outlet at different time. It takes huge time simply to access liquid into or out of the storage space. Moreover, since there is only one connector for access, residue dust or dirt may be easily accumulated on the bottom of the storage space, namely on the top surface of the flexible diaphragm, after a long time use.